Diferencias
by ArtemLuna
Summary: Si le preguntaras a Draco Malfoy, probablemente te diría que los discursos de Granger son terriblemente largos, monótonos y aburridos. En cambio, omitiría que mantener con ella una acalorada discusión acerca de algunas diferencias entre ambos, le parece de lo más interesante. Lemon.


**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente, esta historia no me pertenece, ni siquiera Draco, ambos son de J.K. Rowling.

Antes de dejaros con este pequeño OS, quiero avisar de que contiene **Lemon.**

Y, sin más, les dejo con el mismo. Espero que lo disfruten y sea de vuestro agrado.

* * *

 _Diferencias_

Veintisiete minutos. Granger llevaba veintisiete minutos hablando sin parar, explicando en qué consistía la nueva ley de regulación laboral de los elfos domésticos y proporcionando una serie de medidas que todo mago o bruja debía poner en marcha con el fin de terminar con la esclavitud de estas criaturas.

Y allí, por orden del Ministerio, estaba él, Draco Malfoy, la persona que más elfos tenía a su servicio en Malfoy Manor.

Sin embargo, de esos veintisiete eternos minutos, él solo prestó atención durante los cinco primeros, después, decidió contar los botones de su blusa. Los siete abotonados y los dos sin abotonar, a la altura de su escote, hacían un total de nueve.

Pero de esos nueve pequeños botones, había uno que estaba más tenso que los demás, a la altura de sus pechos, de manera que, cada vez que la castaña se giraba hacia un lado, podía ver durante una milésima de segundo una parte del sujetador. Y Granger se había girado un total de seis veces, aunque no fue hasta la cuarta que vio el color de aquella íntima prenda. Negro. Sencillo a la par que elegante. Negro. Su color favorito en cuanto a lencería femenina se refiere.

Dieciocho minutos. Transcurrieron dieciocho minutos hasta que la chica se dio cuenta de que la mirada que estaba clavada en ella era la de Draco Malfoy.

Su mirada le hacía sentirse incómoda. Incómoda y violenta. El rubio tenía la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano, los ojos fijos en ella y una sonrisa ladeada dibujada en el rostro. ¿Era una sonrisa burlesca? ¿Se burlaba de ella por defender los derechos de esos seres? O, más bien, ¿era una sonrisa lasciva?

Incómoda, violenta y acalorada. Así se sentía bajo el peso de la mirada del ex Slytherin.

Draco se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas empezaban a teñirse de rojo, y se preguntó si se debía a que empezaba a faltarle el oxígeno o por el escrutinio al que él estaba sometiendo su cuerpo.

No fue consciente de que el discurso había terminado hasta que vio cómo Hermione empezó a recoger sus cosas de forma mecánica y apresurada, tratando a toda costa de no volver a cruzar su mirada con la de él.

Algunos de sus compañeros la felicitaron y salieron de la sala hacia la cafetería, ya que solo contaban con cuarenta y cinco minutos para almorzar antes de volver al trabajo. Todos menos uno.

Draco Malfoy se demoró más de la cuenta, cogiendo su chaqueta del respaldo del asiento con una lentitud pasmosa.

—¿Te importaría dejar de mirarme así? —la voz le salió más aguda de lo que le hubiese gustado.

—¿Así cómo, Granger? —se acercó hasta ella.

—Lo sabes bien, Malfoy —pronunció sin mirarlo.

—En absoluto. Así que ilumíname, Granger —dejó caer sin ningún cuidado la chaqueta al lado del maletín de la chica—. ¿De qué forma te miro?

—Como un psicópata pervertido —el dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

Bien, ahora se sentía incómoda, violenta, acalorada y estúpida.

—Psicópata pervertido... —se acarició la barbilla con dos dedos, con aire pensativo —ah, sí, tal como me mirabas tú el jueves en el ascensor, ¿no?

—¿Qué? —abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. La respuesta del chico le había pillado desprevenida—. Tienes mucha imaginación, Malfoy.

—Oh, ¿no fue en el ascensor? —fingió pensar un momento —oh, sí, fue hace una semana, ¿me equivoco? En aquella aburrida reunión de Kingsley.

—Malfoy... —murmuró entre dientes.

—Ah, no —dio otro paso hacia ella —hace un mes. En aquella gala benéfica. Ibas colgada del brazo de Krum y me lanzabas miradas de... ¿cómo dijiste? psicópata pervertida.

—Tienes un ego muy grande, ¿sabías? —le acusó, sintiéndose enfadada —yo solo te miro cuando invades mi campo de visión, tal como haces ahora.

—Vaya, había doscientas personas pero yo invadía tu campo visual.

—Esto es absurdo —puso una mano en el manillar de la puerta —además, Malfoy, parece que estás muy atento de a dónde miro y a dónde no, ¿no te parece?

—Claro, Granger. Porque las miraditas de psicópata pervertido son mutuas. La diferencia es que yo lo he aceptado y tú no eres capaz.

—La diferencia es que tú tienes mucha imaginación y piensas que todas las mujeres te miran con deseo —chilló, malhumorada.

—La diferencia es que tú te pones más roja que el pelo de Weasel cuando te pillo mirándome y yo mantengo la compostura.

—La diferencia —golpeó el pecho del chico con el dedo índice —es que tu amor propio es inabarcable.

—La diferencia, Granger, es que yo reconozco lo evidente y tú te empeñas en negarlo.

—La diferencia es... es —no podía pensar con claridad ante la cercanía del rubio. El olor que emanaba su cuerpo la invadía. —Oh, por favor —abrió la puerta, pero Malfoy apoyó sobre ella la palma de la mano, cerrándola nuevamente.

—Pero, ¿sabes? Hay algo que no nos diferencia —estaban a un palmo de distancia. Hermione contuvo la respiración —ambos deseamos esto desde hace tiempo, Granger —susurró, a escasos centímetros de su boca, calentándole los labios con su aliento.

Rápidamente y sin previo aviso, deslizó una mano bajo su ajustada falda, haciendo a un lado sus bragas. Draco introdujo un dedo en su interior, moviéndolo lentamente. Después, deslizó un segundo dedo, todo sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su compañera, la que ya estaba completamente mojada.

Hermione llevaba varios segundos sin respirar, no sabiendo muy bien cómo reaccionar ante aquella extraña, aunque placentera, invasión a su cuerpo de parte de alguien que siempre la había odiado.

—Y esto, me demuestra que no me equivocaba —sus palabras la devolvieron de golpe a la realidad. Soltó todo el aire hasta ahora acumulado en sus pulmones y colocó su mano sobre la del rubio, logrando que se detuviera.

Él sacó los dedos de su interior y, sin apartar sus ojos grises de los de ella, se los llevó a la boca, lamiéndolos.

—Sabes delicioso, Granger —su voz era más ronca de lo habitual— ¿te has probado alguna vez? —la aludida sólo fue capaz de tragar saliva en seco, mientras el chico rozó con el dedo sus labios, instándola a abrir la boca.

Sin ser consciente de sus actos, entreabrió los labios y rozó con la punta de la lengua el dedo que le ofrecía.

—Malfoy, yo...

—Shh, relájate Granger —Al hablar, acarició con sus labios los de ella, quien se acercó para atraparlos entre los suyos. Maniobra fallida, puesto que él volteó su rostro en ese momento para besarla detrás de la oreja.

Ella solo pudo aferrarse a las solapas de su chaqueta mientras su compañero mordía y besaba su lóbulo, dibujando un húmedo camino de besos por todo su cuello.

De un momento a otro, estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas, rozando su sexo con la punta de la nariz.

Con un rápido movimiento, bajó sus bragas y colocó ambas manos en el interior de los muslos de la castaña, logrando que abriera las piernas.

Ésta se sintió morir al notar la suave caricia de su lengua en el clítoris. En un momento de lucidez, tomó su varita para lanzar un fermaportus y un hechizo silenciador a la estancia.

El joven atrapó entre sus labios ese pequeño botón que invadía de placer a Hermione, succionando suavemente y provocando que un gemido se escapara de los labios entreabiertos de su compañera.

La chica apoyó una mano en la puerta, ya que dudaba que sus temblorosas piernas la sostuvieran mucho más tiempo.

Cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de la lengua de Draco en su sexo y pensó que, vista desde fuera, la escena resultaría de lo más peculiar: Un Malfoy con una sangre sucia. Arrodillado frente a ella. Con la cabeza entre sus piernas. Con la lengua en lo más hondo de su ser.

Draco siguió lamiendo, besando, mordiendo cada porción de su intimidad, follándola con los dedos y la lengua, consiguiendo que ella sintiera cómo una corriente eléctrica le recorría la columna vertebral. Había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba en compañía de ese hombre.

Disfrutando del momento, llevó las manos a su cabello platino, despeinándolo y acercándolo aún más a su sexo, moviendo las caderas contra aquella deliciosa boca.

Pero, en ese momento, todo se detuvo. El ojigris sujetó sus muñecas, apartando las manos de su pelo y volvió a erguirse frente a ella. Hermione entreabrió los labios, sin entender por qué se había detenido justo en ese momento.

—Vaya, Granger… —depositó un suave beso en el interior de su muñeca derecha — veo que no solo te hago temblar de miedo —le dedicó una ladina sonrisa.

Ella enrojeció de golpe, e intentó liberarse de su agarre.

—Tendrás que esperar —hundió la nariz en su cuello —. Aún no he acabado contigo.

Con dedos ágiles, abrió aquellos siete botones de su blusa, admirando la piel de sus pechos que no cubría la tela negra. Colocó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, atrayéndola hacia él. Hermione arqueó la espalda, sintiendo la presión de su erección contra su vientre.

El rubio le subió el sujetador, admirando sus pechos, los rosados pezones que apuntaban directamente hacia él, tentándolo, llamándolo. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de placer cuando sintió sus labios en torno a su pezón, succionándolo y lamiéndolo. Llevó la mano hacia su otro seno, rozándolo deliberadamente con el pulgar.

La chica acarició por encima del pantalón su miembro abultado, provocando que Draco se estremeciera y clavara sus ojos en los de ella, que admiró sus afiladas facciones, sus ojos de color mercurio, su fuerte mandíbula y sus labios. Esos finos labios entre los que se asomaba su lengua, humedeciéndolos.

Ante esa visión, buscó su boca. Hermione estampó sus labios contra los del chico, abandonándose en un apasionado beso. Enredaron sus lenguas, exploraron la cavidad bucal del otro, mordieron y lamieron sus labios, disfrutando del sabor del otro, del roce húmedo de su lengua, de las suaves caricias de sus labios, de los juguetones mordiscos. Se separaron bruscamente, con la respiración entrecortada.

Justo en ese momento, Draco vislumbró la hora en el reloj de pared que estaba sobre la cabeza de la castaña. Maldijo entre dientes al darse cuenta de que en veinte minutos esa sala volvería a llenarse de gente. Él quería recorrer todo su cuerpo lentamente con sus manos y su boca, perderse en esas suaves y tentadoras curvas durante horas, pero, desgraciadamente, el tiempo se terminaba para ellos.

Malfoy colocó ambas manos en su trasero y la levantó del suelo, haciendo que la joven rodeara con las piernas su cintura. La llevó hasta la mesa y, sin querer, el maletín de ella cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Hermione se sobresaltó y giró de forma instintiva el rostro hacia el ruido, pero él la tomó delicadamente por la barbilla para que lo mirara.

Se deshizo del cinturón y desabrochó el único botón del pantalón, liberando su hinchado miembro. Gimió ante el roce de la mano de ella sobre su pene, ya que no se esperaba ese movimiento. Hermione lo sostuvo firmemente y lo condujo hacia la entrada de su vagina, moviendo las caderas, haciendo resbalar el glande entre su hinchados y mojados labios.

—Joder, Granger… —la sujetó firmemente de las caderas —no tenemos tiempo para esto —. Y, sin más preámbulos, entró en ella.

Ambos suspiraron. Ella, al notarse llena, completa. Él, al sentir la estrechez de sus paredes.

Draco comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de ella rítmicamente. Hermione deslizó una mano bajo su camisa, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos su duro abdomen. Abrió su camisa y se abrazó al joven, rozando sus duros pezones en su pecho.

—Malfoy… —dejó escapar quedos gemidos en su oído.

El aludido aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas, respirando sobre su cuello. Cuando su compañera comenzó a mover sus caderas a la par que él, disfrutó aún más de ese momento.

—Malfoy… —repitió, arañando la pálida piel de su espalda, dejando un rastro de finas y enrojecidas marcas en su cuerpo —Si-sigue… Así…

—Granger… joder —tuvo que contener la respiración para no correrse en ese momento. Quería hacerla disfrutar, que ella le siguiera suplicando por más, que se siguiera retorciendo bajo su cuerpo. Quería que ella terminara antes que él.

Llevó una mano a su sexo, acariciando con el dedo pulgar su clítoris. Ella mordió su cuello, amortiguando un sonoro gemido.

—Quiero oírte gemir, Granger —ella jadeó, nuevamente sobre su cuello —vamos.

—Oh, Malfoy… —entreabrió los labios y gimió más alto, volviéndolo loco.

La penetró mas fuerte, más profundo. Hermione cerró los ojos cuando el orgasmo la invadió, enviando oleadas de placer a todo su cuerpo. Su vagina se contrajo alrededor del miembro del rubio, quién no fue capaz de aguantar mucho más. Dio las últimas dos embestidas y se derramó en su interior.

Apoyó su frente en el hombro de ella, intentando volver a recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Abandonó lentamente su cuerpo, de manera que sus últimas mieles se desbordaron, empapando aún más su sexo.

Se alejó unos centímetros de la chica, observando cómo su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Sonrió con picardía y se agachó nuevamente entre sus piernas.

—Deliciosa —repitió, volviendo a lamer su sexo, recogiendo los jugos de ambos con su lengua.

Se abotonó la camisa y pasó los dedos por su pelo, peinándolo hacia atrás.

—Arréglate Granger, estás hecha un desastre —antes de salir de aquella sala de reuniones, se giró hacia ella—. Nos vemos el sábado—le dedico una sonrisa ladeada y se marchó.

Hermione seguía sentada sobre la mesa de trabajo, completamente desnuda y con las piernas abiertas. Cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta, fue consciente de lo que acababa de suceder entre ambos, por lo que se bajó rápidamente de la mesa y tomó su varita, que había rodado por el suelo, para recomponer su aspecto y fingir que no había ocurrido nada.

Cuando oyó el sonido proveniente de su hambriento estómago, miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró. En tres minutos, debía volver a su puesto de trabajo. Solo tendría tiempo de tomarse la barrita de muesli que guardaba en su bolso.

Le dio un mordisco y acudieron a su mente las palabras de Draco Malfoy: _"Nos vemos el sábado"._

—¿El sábado? —se preguntó.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y entraron algunos compañeros, entre ellos, Draco Malfoy. Le dedicó una misteriosa sonrisa y, en ese momento, fue consciente de que le quedaban horas de trabajo junto a él.

Incómoda, violenta, acalorada, estúpida, avergonzada e irremediablemente excitada. Así se sentía ante esa situación.


End file.
